First Meet (Indonesian Ver)
by nadiaazafrannisaa11
Summary: Annyeonghaseyo readers! Nadia adalah author baru disini, dan ini adalah fanfiction kedua Nadia.. semoga kalian semua sukadeh ya sama ff ini:3 Maaf kalo banyak typo atau apa.. Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya Annyeong!


: **Hae's wifeu**

: **First Meet**

: **Oneshoot**

4.**Cast:**

-Park SunYoung

-Lee Donghae

-Kim Hyerin

**Annyeong readers dan visitors(: Ini ff pertama admin-_- Jadi jangan heran kalo bahasanya acak acakan atau ganyambung alurnya ya, maklum baru beginner, hehe:3 Okedeh, selamat membaca ya, jangan lupa commentnya;) Annyeong{}**

**-SunYoung POVs-**

Aku menatap lemah 50 soal matematika dihadapanku ini. Matematika sangat membuatku ingin mati. Aku paling malas jika ada pelajaran matematika dikelasku, maka dengan itu, aku akan tidur dan ujung ujungnya pun aku dihukum seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semuanya.

Sekarang sudah jam 16.50 KST. Aku harus terlambat 3 jam pulang kerumah hanya karena soal soal menjijikan ini. Wuah, pasti aku akan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh eomma. Aishh jinjja!

Aku membereskan semua barang barangku kedalam tas yang aku bawa. Setelah selesai, langsung aku bawa dan keluar kelas.

"Hey young-ah! Apakah kau dihukum lagi?" tiba tiba Hyerin menepuk pundakku dari belakang

"Ahh ne" jawabku malas padanya

"Lain kali, kau harus lebih giat belajar ya" Hyerin cekikan kepadaku. Terkesan mengejek

"Hey Kim Hyejin, maksudmu apa mengataiku begitu?" aku melotot padanya

"Hahahaha. Eh kau tau tidak? Lusa kita ada ulangan matematika!" wajahnya yang mengejek tadi seketika berubah menjadi serius

"Mwo?! Ulangan matematika?! Aishhh, siap siap saja aku menghadapi remedial untuk yang kesepuluh nya" aku menyandarkan kepalaku kekursi

"Hmm. Kau mau tidak jika kita belajar bersama?" Tanya Hyerin

"Boleh boleh saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau selesai belajar kita ke mall? Akan lebih asyik jika seperti itu!" entah kenapa tubuhku jadi langsung semangat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Young-ah. Kau ini memang shopaholic sejati. Ckck. Arraseo arraseo, tapi tidak sampai 4 jam seperti 3 hari yang lalu ya" Hyerin hanya bisa pasrah

"Yesssss. Gomawo Hyerin-ah" aku memeluknya, seketika mukanya langsung menunjukkan ekspresi mual

"Ne ne. Sekarang lepaskan aku" dia merasa gelisah dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Arasseo arraseo" aku cekikikan melihat ekspresinya

"Young-ah! 15 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kau siap siap ya" Hyerin memutuskan sambungan. Dasar anak ini selalu saja ingin cepat

Aku berganti pakaian dengan baju kaos berwarna hijau dan memakai hotpans, lalu lambutku digerai. Aku memakai sneakers warna hijau juga. Aku menunggu Hyerin didepan rumahku. Ohiya, aku juga tidak lupa membawa tas berisi buku matematika dan macam macam.

Tin tin...!

Suara klakson Hyerin menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku segera naik kedalam mobil Hyerin.

"Annyeong" sapaku padanya

"Annyeong. Kau membawa bukumu kan?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja bawa Hyerin-ah"

"Oke. Sekarang kita kerumahku dan baru ke mall"

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat

Tidak sampai 20 menit, kami berdua telah sampai didepan rumah Hyerin. Rumahnya besar nan megah. Cat rumahnya berwarna putih dan biru, kombinasi yang bagus. Lalu, ada berbagai macam bunga disana, sepertinya keluarga Hyerin sangat suka bunga

"Hyerin-ah, rumahmu bagus sekali" kagumku padanya

"Hehe gomawo Young-ah" dia tersenyum padaku

"Ne, cheonma" aku membalas senyumnya

Kamipun masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu aku diajak ke kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat besar dan banyak barang barang disana. Tanpa babibu lagi, kami langsung mengerjakan soal soal matematika.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk menyelesaikan 50 soal matematika yang super rumit. Tentu saja aku banyak melihat pada Hyerin, Hyerin pandai dalam pelajaran tersebut. Segera saja kami meluncur ke mall. Surga akan datang sebentar lagi...

Akhirnya sampai juga. Langsung saja kami ke boutique yang biasa kami kunjungi. Hampir 2 tahun aku dan Hyerin langganan di butik tersebut.

Setelah melihat lihat, aku dan Hyerin pun sudah menemukan pilihan kami. Aku dan Hyerin pun membayarnya ke kasir

"Total semuanya 200 won Young-ssi dan Hyerin-ssi" ahjumma itu menyerahkan 3 tas kertas pada kami

"Ne. Ini uangnya" aku menyerahkan uang 200 won

"Gomawo Hyerin-ssi" ahjumma itu tersenyum pada kami

"Cheonma. Sampai jumpa" aku dan Hyerin pun keluar dari toko itu

"Ayo kita pulang" ajakku pada Hyerin

"Ne, ayo" jawabku

Ketika sedang berjalan disekitar lorong mall, tanpa disengaja aku menabrak seorang namja. Aishh, malu sekali aku, pasti sekarang pipiku sudah merah

"Mian mianhe agasshi. Aku tidak sengaja, mian" aku bangun dari jatuhku. Dia pun membereskan barang barangku

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Hehe, ini barangmu" dia mendongak, aku bisa melihat jelas mukanya. Astaga, dia tampan sekaliiii. Rasanya aku ingin terbang melihat wajah yang persis seperti malaikat.

"Gomawo, sekali lagi mian" aku tersenyum padanya, dia pun membalas senyumku

**-Donghae POVs-**

"Gomawo, sekali lagi mian" yeoja itu tersenyum padaku, aku pun membalas senyumnya

Dia sangat cantik dan manis. Senyumnya sangat menengkan. Lebih baik aku tanya saja namanya

"Hmm, siapa nama anda?" aku bertanya padanya

"Sunyoung, Park Sunyeong imnida" dia mengulurkan tangannya

"Lee Donghae imnida" aku mengulurkan tangan juga

"Bangapta Donghae-ssi" dia membungkuk padaku

"Nado bangapta Sunyoung-ssi" aku balas membungkuk

"Dan ini, dia temanku" dia memperkenalkan teman yang ada disampingnya

"Kim Hyerin imnida"

"Lee Donghae imnida" aku tersenyum pada Hyerin

"Hmm Sunyoung-ssi, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu disebuah restoran" aku mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Jinjja? Wah aku tidak melihatmu hehe" dia nyengir padaku

"Hahaha. Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu? Supaya bisa lebih dekat saja" aku tersenyum padanya

"Ne, boleh" dia pun memberikan nomor teleponnya

"Gomawo" aku berterima kasih

"Cheonma. Hmm, aku dan Hyerin pulang dulu ya Donghae-ssi. Sampai berjumpa lagi, annyeong" dia melambaikan tangannya

"Annyeong" aku melambaikan tangan juga

Young-ah, aku akan sering mendekatimu agar kau bisa jatuh ditanganku. Hwaiting Lee Donghae!

**-SunYoung POVs-**

"Young-ah..." panggil Hyerin tiba tiba

"Ne? Ada apa Hyerin-ah?" tanyaku padanya

"Tidak, kau sepertinya menyukai Donghae-ssi" jawabnya

"Hahaha... Dari mana kau tau?" aku tertawa mendengarnya

"Ternyata kau benar benar suka padanya ya? Dari cara kau menatapnya. Beda dengan biasanya kau menatap namja" mata Hyerin berbinar binar

"Hah? Aku tidak tau aku suka padanya atau tidak. Belum mungkin" aku tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit tertarik padanya"

"Jinjja? Aaaa Young-ah" tiba tiba Hyerin berdiri didepanku dan langsung memelukku spontan

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa? Biasa saja kali" aku melepaskan pelukannya

"Akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga Young-ah" dia tersenyum dan tidak berhenti menyenggol nyenggol pundakku

"Ish kau ini!" aku mencurutkan bibirku kedepan

"Hahaha... Pokoknya kalau kau sudah jadian sama Donghae-ssi, kau harus memberitahu ku, oke?" katanya

"Aishhh kau ini! Jangan terlalu berlebihan" karena bosan dengan kata kata menjijikan dia itu, aku pun akhirnya marah juga

"Mian mian, aku terlalu kegirangan" dia menyengir padaku

Akhirnya kami keluar juga dari mall itu. Hyerin pun mengantarkanku pulang apartemen. Ya, aku tinggal sendiri karena aku sudah kuliah, sebenarnya aku punya mobil sendiri, cuma aku sangat malas mengemudi, itulah sebabnya aku selalu meminta pada Hyerin untuk menjeput dan mengantarku, sebenarnya itu udah kelewat merepotkan, tetapi dia mau saja kok, memaksa malahan

"Gomawo untuk hari ini Hyerin-ah. Annyeong" aku melambaikan tanganku padanya

"Annyeong Young-ah" perlahan lahan mobilnya menjauh dari apartemenku. Akupun masuk kedalam, membereskan semuanya. Karena hari ini sudah sore, maka aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku mendengarkan lagu sambil tidur tiduran, membiarkan khalayanku tentang Donghae berputar putar di pikiranku.

**25 Juni 2018**

**Sunyoung Apartemen's, Seoul**

**12.35 KST**

"Yeoboseyo?" aku mengangkat teleponku yang berdering

"Annyeong Sunyoung-ssi, ini aku Lee Donghae" jawab si penelepon

"Oh, annyeong Donghae-ssi, lama tidak bertemu" jawabku dari seberang sambil tersenyum

"Hmm, apa hari ini kau ada acara?" tanyanya

"Sepertinya tidak, wae Donghae-ssi?" jawabku

"Bisa tidak kita bertemu ditaman? Hanya untuk melepas rindu, hehe" apa?! melepas rindu?!

"Umm, ne aku bisa. Sekarang?" jawabku cepat

"Ne, sekarang. Aku tunggu ya. Annyeong"

"Annyeong" aku memutuskan telepon. Segera aku berganti baju dan membawa tas kecil untuk menyimpan barang barang yang perlu dibawa kemana mana(?)

Karena ini acara khususku(?) dan Donghae, aku akan mengemudi sendiri dan tidak ingin melibatkan Hyerin. Segeralah kuhidupkan mobilku dan meluncur(?) ketaman kota

**-Donghae POVs-**

Aku menunggu Sunyoung tiba ditaman. Aku duduk dikursi panjang sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat ipodku

"Annyeong Donghae-ssi" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sunyoung

"Annyeong Sunyoung-ssi" aku mempersilahkannya duduk. Dia sangat cantik hari ini. Dengan mini dress lengan panjang dengan motif garis garis abu abu putih, dan rambut panjang coklatnya digerai. Ditambah senyumnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja langsung jatuh cinta.

"Donghae-ssi, kenapa kau mengajakku ketemuan ditaman?" tanyanya

"Sebenarnya hanya ingin bertemumu saja" jawabku "Ohiya, panggil aku oppa saja ya, tidak usah Donghae-ssi, hehehe"

"Oh, baiklah, oppa" dia tersenyum, "Oppa juga panggil aku Young-ah saja ya" dia menampakkan senyum giginya, terlihat barisan gigi yang sangat rapi.

"Baik, Young-ah" aku tersenyum padanya, dia membalas

"Young-ah, kau mau es krim?" tawarku padanya

"Hmm, boleh oppa" dia mengangguk senang

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini ya, aku akan membelikanmu" akupun meninggalkan dan menuju stan es krim. Aku membeli dua es krim, satu untukku, dan satu untuknya

"Ini" aku memberikan es krim vanila padanya

"Gomawo oppa, kebetulan ini adalah rasa es krim kesukaanku" dia menjilati es krim itu dengan senang

"Cheonma Young-ah" aku duduk disebelahnya. Kami berdua pun sibuk menjilati es krim masing masing, akhirnya es krim kami berdua pun habis

"Hmm, Young-ah? Boleh aku bicara padamu?" tanyaku sedikit ragu

"Bicara apa oppa?" dia melihat wajahku

"Saranghae" aku tidak percaya aku mengucapkan kata kata yang selama ini kutahan tahan.

Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku menjadi stalkernya, dan aku meminta bantuan sahabatnya, Hyerin. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Hyerin dan aku sering berkomunikasi dan bertemu hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentangnya. Dari pertama aku melihat nya direstoran itu, dan melihat senyumnya, aku langsung saja jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta ini memang bisa membuat semua orang bodoh.

**-SunYoung POVs-**

"Saranghae" tiba tiba Donghae oppa mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hatiku rasanya ingin copot mendengarnya. Pasti pipiku sudah merah sekarang

"Na.. nado oppa" jawabku malu malu. Ya, benar saja, semenjak aku tertabrak dia, dan dia sering meneleponku, terlebih lagi aku suka membayang bayangkannya, aku juga jatuh cinta dengannya

"Kau.. bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku Young-ah?" tanyanya sambil menatap manik matakku.

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku bersedia" jawabku mantap sambil tersenyum

"Gomawo Young-ah" dia memelukku. Aku merasakan aroma tubuhnya

"Cheonma oppa" aku membalas pelukannya. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau tau tidak? Sebenarnya aku adalah stalkermu! Hyerin yang membantuku! Hahaha" dia tertawa. Aku sangat kaget dengan semua ini.

"Jinjja? Wah oppaaax_x" aku mencubit pinggangnya

"Yak! Appo! Hahahaha" dia masih saja tertawa. Akupun pura pura merajuk, aku memalingkan wajahku darinya sambil melipat tanganku didada

"Yaaaa! Kau marah ya?" dia mencubit pipiku

"Oppaaaaaa" aku menatapnya garang

"Hahaha mian, ini semua karena aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku" tiba tiba di tersenyum tulus. Pipiku merah lagi-_-

"Hahaha, dasar pemalu. Mari kita pulang" dia menggandeng tanganku

"Saranghae Lee Donghae" ucapku mantap padanya

"Nado saranghae Park Sunyoung. Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'Lee Sunyoung'" dia cekikikan

"Yak!" aku menginjak kakinya. Kami berdua pun tertawa bersama.

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih ff yang super gaje dan pasti ganyambung dan asal asalan-_-v Tolong dong kritiknya ya, supaya ada motivasi gitu(?) Hahaha, author sarap-_- Okedeh, semoga sukadeh ya:3 Comment ditunggu:3 Annyeong~ Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya~~**


End file.
